Heavens Babysitters
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are about to face their biggest challenge yet; playing babysitter to a bunch of nephilim kids. Will they survive?


**It just popped into my head... I was going to try and update Human Charges tonight but this is all my brain would allow, sorry! I'll try and get it up tomorrow! But on a happier side note, I'm getting a new doggy Monday! She's a beagle and her name is Samantha! I'm excited! **

* * *

Really, saying no has always come easy to Dean Winchester. He said no for as long as he could remember to Michael on the matter of being his meat suit, then there was the whole book thing with Chuck. Speaking of Chuck; this was all his fault.

It had, emphasis on the 'had', been a somewhat normal day for them. nothing too big and nothing too small, just average. Until Chuck had shown up, the ever apparent not-prophet, flustered and surrounded by tiny children.

"Who are they?"

Chuck looked down and around at the small pack of children around him then at the tiny babe he held in his arms before looking back up at Dean.

"My grand kids"

Sam got his ever there confused bitch face and Chuck sighed deeply.

"I'm missing two"

He shoved the sleeping babe into Deans arms and in a flash he was gone. Only to return minutes later with two identical twin ears in each hand. The owners of said ears were crying about the unfairness of it all. Chuck took another head count and nodded in satisfaction before spinning around again and grabbing a sucker from the mouth of the blonde twin.

"No candy before dinner Jackson"

"BUUUUUTTT! Daddy lets me!"

"I'm not daddy"

The blonde kid pouted and turned towards his brother. Chuck ran an exasperated hand through his hair. Dean cleared his throat until he caught the mans attention and nodded down at the baby he was still holding.

"Grand kids?"

"Yes Grand kids."

He introduced them to; Austin Miller, Michael's son, Isaiah Johnston, Raphael's son, Adam Young and Danny Ketch and Jesse Turner, Lucifer's sons, and last but certainly not least, Jackson and Daniel Nolan, Gabriel's sons. Chuck was real quick to leave them with a 'your babysitting them' before he was gone again. Almost by some unseen magic act the baby in Dean's arms starting screaming at the top of its lungs. Sam covered his ears and bent forward in pain, as did someone of the kids.

Dean was at a loss here. How do you calm Satan's kid down? Jesse screamed and screamed and screamed until someone made an annoyed sound and stomped towards him. Den looked down into the amazingly bright blue eyes of Adam. The tiny blonde held out a hand with a pacifier materializing in it in a matter of seconds. Dean took it with out so much of a thanks and stuffed it into the babies mouth who immediately stopped its wailing and starting sucking on the pacifier instead.

"Gee your welcome monkey breath"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch that Danny and Jack remember about the list that gramps had told them to give to Dean, least to say at least half of it had been done.

_Babysitting the kids for Dummies_

_By; Chuck._

_1) Snack time before bed time_

_2) Danny and Jack are not to play with any form of fire, Gabriel and Lucifer will kill you in so many ways there isn't a number for that yet. _

_3) Don't make Jack cry, bad things happen when Jack cries. _

_4) Jesse has nap time after lunch and afternoon snack_

_5) When Danny catches on fire, give him a cold bath_

_6) NO candy for Jack or Dan until after dinner_

_7) Bedtime is eight o'clock on the dot, no exceptions_

_8) Pick up time is at seven_

They had broken the first rule at around noon. They all had at least half a box of rice crispy treats before eleven. The second was a blurry ordeal. Nobody was really sure what had happened really. One minute the two hunters were talking about a hunt and the next they were trying to put Jack's had out while the flames just kept licking everything around them, there went number three as well. Jack had started bawling his eyes out and the room shifted into a raging war, literally, with soldiers and explosions and everything. It took Adam and Danny half an hour to get them back to their own dimension.

Jesse turned into a little demon. they had missed his nap time because of the flame mishap with Jack. The kid would stop screaming until it finally wore himself out. The Motel was going to ask about the windows. While they were fussing over Jesse nobody stopped Dan and Jack from eating half a bowl of pure chocolate sauce. They had turned into powerful brunette versions of the energizer bunny. Austin and Adam had gotten into an argument and almost burned down their room, only their room, and as to how that was possible. They were scared to ask. Isaiah had somehow fallen from the light fixture and scrapped his knees and hands really bad. Sam and Dean were left winded and completely out of their minds by the time the sugar rush and everything sizzled out.

Dean through himself down on the couch and looked around with an extremely exhausted look on his face. Dan and Jack were curled up together like the other was a teddy bear. Adam, Danny, and Jesse were snuggled under a large black blanket. Austin was draped over the table, his head hanging off the back end. Isaiah was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. they were finally sleeping, finally.

Gabriel had been the first to show up. When he had arrived his naturally laughing green eyes were dark with something akin to hatred, but immediately lightened at the sight of the twins. He scooped them off the chair and hushed them when they simultaneously started to mutter. They simply nodded silently, rubbed there eyes with tiny fists, and laid their heads on the archangels shoulders. Gabriel shook his head fondly at the pair and turned around to face Sam and Dean.

"Adorable ain't they?"

He was gone before they could answer.

Lucifer arrived next. His expression dark like Gabriel's but not as angry looking. The sight of the three blondes on the couch turned his frown though. He shook his head slightly as he reached down and pulled baby Jesse from Adam's embrace. The oldest blonde rubbed his eyes and a sleep doused 'Dad?' left his lips. Lucifer smiled down at him and replied quietly, Dean couldn't catch what he had said, but Adm nodded none the less standing up slowly. He kicked Danny's foot with his own.

"Adam don't kick your brother"

"Sorry daddy"

Danny either didn't care or ignored it because he mumbled something but didn't get up. Lucifer muttered back and soon Danny was crawling up on the mans back with Adam. With practiced ease, Lucifer stood up from his crouched position, Baby Jesse cradled in one arms while the other held onto Adam and Danny's legs as the hung sleepily from his back. He smirked at the shocked expressions the two Winchesters held before leaving just as Gabriel had.

They didn't have to wait long for the next arrival, a moment later Raphael was standing before them. Isaiah lifted his arms up and scrunched his fingers in a 'hold me' fashion. Raphael's eyes widened at the bandages littering the hands and scooped him up as fast as he possibly could. He sent the Winchesters the coldest glare they had ever seen, they would readily admit that yes they had shivered at it. But Isaiah had mumbled something about wanting to go home and Raphael had replied with a 'ok baby'.

They waited twenty minutes for Michael to show up. He wasn't wearing anything like the last time they had seen him. No he was wearing flannel sleep pants and a dark long sleeve shirt, which was weird because they were currently in Georgia. He carried with him a dark blue fluffy blanket in which he wrapped Austin in as he picked the boy up and cradled him against his chest. Austin mumbled some but otherwise remained perfectly sleeping.

"How do you do that?"

Michael smirked at Dean, "Your good babysitters"

And he was gone. Dean had the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach they were going to be doing this again in the near future.

Gee. Thanks Chuck.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know!**


End file.
